Lighting fixtures have existed for many years. Recently, some lighting fixtures have incorporated heaters to warm the surrounding air. These light fixtures are typically placed in a bathroom so as to heat the room in order to make it more comfortable for people after taking a shower or bath. As such, these light fixtures are not designed to blend into the more formal aesthetics of other rooms within a typical home.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a light fixture that can provide heat but which is unobtrusive and easy to maintain. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.